Code Geass: Brand New World
by shadowsofthealmighty
Summary: Under the rule of Emperor Lelouch, the world has become a dark place frought in fear, especially Area 11. I would lake someone as smart as he is to defeat the Tyrant Emperor. Perhaps someone EXACTLY as smart as he is...
1. Episode 1 Part 1

Code Geass: Brand New World

Episode 1: The Two Emperors

Part 1

Author's Note: I have no connection to Sunrise, CLAMP, Bandai, and all those lovely people. As a fan of Code Geass, I am inexplicably drawn to the universe to write fanfiction in. Much like my Rivalz fanfiction (which I probably will return to much later) this world is non cannon and should only be used for non-profit entertainment purposes only. Please support the official release.

_The date was August 10, 2015 of the Imperial Calendar. On the fifth anniversary of the subjugation of Japan and the incorporation of Area Eleven, all of Britannia was in celebration. Even the 98th Emperor Charles zi Britannia was forced to celebrate Britannia's acquisition of the world's single largest sakuradite source. But on that day, tragedy struck, as the Emperor was poisoned by his own son, eleventh prince Lelouch vi Britannia, last remaining vi Britannia. In the events to follow, the world was changed forever._

...

_AREA ELEVEN, 2017 a.t.b_

_August 9, 2015_

"This is Q-1 to N-1, report."

"No sign of any trouble, the package is en route to waypoint six."

"This is N-3, we have a suspicious group of Elevens along escape path Delta. Response?"

"Eliminate them, this operation is of the highest importance."

"Yes, my lord."

Earl Alan Lee leaned back in his command Sutherland as the three trucks and their knightmare escorts travelled the cleared street at the edge of the Settlement. No citizens stared out of windows, no pedestrians roamed the streets, not even regular police forces even glanced at the military forces rolling through their patrols. The operation, secret in purpose and path but not in action, caused any who accidentally witnessed it to turn back. None wished to find out what was happening for fear of being dragged away in the night under charges of treason.

The Imperial Guard was on the move.

The Earl smirked as he looked over his surroundings, projected on his HUD. Nary a soul could be seen. Everything was going far better than could be expected. There had been no delays at the warehouse, not even a hint of a rebel attack at such a fragile moment when the package was being loaded on the convoy. Now it was a straight shot to the docks. But he must not be complacent, the convoy was skirting uncomfortably close to the Shinjuku ghetto, and he did not intend to be caught off guard. As Commander of Emperor Lelouch's Imperial Guard, he was held to a higher standard than even the most elite of Britannian knights.

"Elevens at path Delta removed."

"Excellent, return to point seven, N-3. B-1, status report."

"All clear at waypoint seven, the package may continue."

The Earl smiled. Nothing would stop this poison gas from being shipped back to the homeland...

...

"This is Miname, the convoy is taking the first path, as you predicted."

"Excellent. Tamaki, the convoy is headed your way. Go ahead."

"You got it buddy!"

"Tamaki, this is important. Remember to do exactly what I told you."

"Don't worry, these guys are going down..."

...

On every TV in the Britannian settlement and beyond, on every radio, on every screen, normal broadcasting was interrupted. Instead, the cross of St. George that made up the Britannian flag looked down upon the settlers of Area Eleven.

"We interrupt this broadcast," said the calm female voice from every screen and radio in the settlement, "for an announcement from his imperial majesty Emperor Lelouch, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. All rise for Emperor Lelouch."

The flag faded away as the young Emperor appeared in its stead. His black and gold robes swayed around him, making the tall but thin royal appear wider than he really was. He smiled, but cruelly, reminding everyone in the settlement of his power at their Emperor.

"To all my loyal subjects," he began, his royal drawl masking an even colder interior. "as well as the cooperative Elevens working for our glorious Empire: I have been paying close attention to the situation here in Area Eleven for some time now and I must say I am not impressed. My brother, Viceroy Clovis, has proven that he is unable to stop the rampant terrorism that exists within this country. The JLF continue to be a thorn in the side of the Empire, not to mention the smaller yet no less effective terrorist cells that are responsible for the deaths of eleven Britannian lives in the bombing of the Osaka hotel yesterday. Therefore I have decided that I personally will be overseeing efforts to incorporate this important Area as a productive member of the Empire, and to eliminate the scum that continues to defy my rule."

"For now, Clovis will remain as the civilian leader of the local government, along with his friend General Bartley retaining control over the local armed forces. But rest assured, my personal guard will be here to eliminate all threats to stability and safety. We will not allow terror to bring down this glorious Empire! All Hail Britannia!"

In the street below, citizens and Honorary Britannians, whether loyal or disloyal, all repeated the call.

...

In a dark alley, a dark-haired youth stared up at the screen, his white robes drenched with his own blood from a now nonexistent source. In shock and disbelief, he muttered to himself:

"Was that... me?"

...

_Author's Note: Well, this is what you get when you decide to write something at 11 at night on the spur of the moment. Well, it's been edited a little bit for clarity reasons, and part two of episode one will be up as soon as I look through that as well. In the meantime, review, suggest plot points, anything that gets you writing in that little review box._


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

Code Geass: Brand New World

Episode 1: The Two Emperors

Part 2

Author's Note: I have no connection to Sunrise, CLAMP, Bandai, and all those lovely people. As a fan of Code Geass, I am inexplicably drawn to the universe to write fanfiction in. Much like my Rivalz fanfiction (which I probably will return to much later) this world is non cannon and should only be used for non-profit entertainment purposes only. Please support the official release.

_The date was August 10, 2015 of the Imperial Calendar. On the fifth anniversary of the subjugation of Japan and the incorporation of Area Eleven, Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia, was poisoned by his own son, eleventh prince Lelouch vi Britannia, last remaining of the vi Britannia. In the following coup, he executed princes Odysseus and Schneizel, his main opponents to his rule, and transferred his militaristic siblings away from the palaces at Pendragon. Taking upon the title of 99th Emperor, Lelouch is determined to keep his Empire under an iron grasp..._

...

"Impossible."

Lelouch vi Britannia, deposed 99th Emperor of Britannia, executed by Zero, was staring at himself, one year younger, ruling the Empire he himself has just passed on to his sister.

He knew that this couldn't possibly be the same person. There was no hint of a tell in this new Emperor's face, no subtle clue that Emperor Lelouch was putting up a cruel and tyrannical facade. This was a man who ruled the world and wanted everyone else to know it. This was Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, the tyrant king.

"Impossible." Lelouch vi Britannia, the hero, muttered to himself yet again.

A couple walking down the street after the announcement had faded away into the original broadcasting caught Lelouch off guard, causing him to hiss and sink back into the shadows of the alley. _I need to focus_. He thought, taking stock of his situation.

_Moments ago, I was stabbed by Suzaku, and slid down the float to rest at Nunnaly's side_. He clenched his teeth._ That could have gone better, I had no intention of letting my sister anywhere near my corpse. But now I am alive again, woundless, but with blood still wet on my robes, and in a world in which I am Emperor? Could this be Geass? No, this doesn't fit with anything I know of Geass..._

As though sent by the winds of destiny, a newspaper fluttered by Lelouch's head. Instinctively, he caught it and glanced at the front page.

_The Osaka bombings... of course. This was a year ago. But how am I Emperor? I feel like I've stepped into an alternate universe. That may be the case, but how?_ Another approaching crowd lead him to turn around and flee back down the alleyway. _I don't have any time for this. I need to get out of here; how am I supposed to explain how their Emperor arrived in Japan early, stained with blood._

Rounding a corner, he paused to catch his breath. _I could use Geass. But..._ He looked down into a puddle to see his own natural purple eyes staring back at him, no glowing eyes, no contact lenses. He glared at the puddle, commanding himself, "I order you to remove your shirt." Nothing, there was not even a twinge that his Geass was trying to work. _Another problem, but one I can survive without for now._

He turned up and looked at the familiar skyline. The Settlement... before FLEIJA. He felt a twinge of nostalgia as he saw familiar buildings in the distance: the Government building he faced Cornelia over, the edge of the mall where he faced Jeremiah, the tips of the casinos he toppled during his return. All familiar buildings yet not enough to bring a tear to his eyes.

_I need to find a change of clothes_. He began to plan, what he was best at. _Then I will need to find a disguise. A wig, a pair of sunglasses, anything. Then I will be free to plan my next move._

...

Lelouch maneuvered his way through the dark corners of the ghetto, avoiding patrolling police officers and roaming Elevens with ease. _Shinjuku_, he thought_, It's funny. This is where everything began. It seems... fitting that I begin to explore this new world here as well..._

It didn't take long for him to acquire a new coat and pants from a dumpster outside of the settlement. It may have been a homeless man's wardrobe, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to take. As he passed under the ruins of the yet-to-be demolished ghetto, he hid his face while searching for a safe piece of shelter yet to be claimed by one of the Elevens.

He cursed under his breath. Minutes into returning to the old Area Eleven and he was already falling back into old habits. The Japanese were not mere Elevens, and Japan was not simply Area Eleven. And yet he had returned to that world he had fought to change. But something about the timing felt familiar; he could have sworn he remembered the Osaka bombings in relation to something else.

Finally he found some shelter in the ruins of an old shop, the sign out front blocking the remnants of the store front. Lelouch broke in through a side entrance, unlocked but barricaded by debris on the other side. The building looked stable enough, while the open windows provided natural light into the otherwise damp structure. It had been plundered years ago, that was clear, but it was perfect for Lelouch to hide out in, temporarily at least.

"Ach," he twitched as a rat scurried across his feet. He laughed at himself. "You've spent too much time as an Emperor, Lelouch. You've gone soft."

The click of a pistol stopped his laughter cold.

Lelouch froze, staring at the blanked wall opposite him, a second figure having snuck into his hideout behind him. The assailant silently stood out of Lelouch's sight, pointing the pistol at his back. Seconds droned on in silence, as Lelouch considered his options.

"Well?" He called out, trying to stall for time.

"I'm deciding whether or not to shoot you right here, _your majesty_."

Lelouch sighed in relief as he recognized the familiar voice of an old companion. "Kallen Kozuki..."

"Shut up," the red-headed terrorist shot back, keeping the gun level at his heart. "After everything you've done, tell me why I shouldn't kill you where you stand?"

Lelouch raised his hands in surrender. "Because I am Zero."

Kallen snorted in derision, "Don't give me that crap, Lelouch. You abandoned us to go play Emperor and take over the world. Then you took over Damocles and..."

"I threw you in jail and paraded you through the streets of Tokyo, but I believe I was already killed for my crimes, Kallen." Lelouch said, cutting her rant off. He glanced over his shoulder. "Remember?"

He saw that standing behind him, Kallen was still wearing the white restraining coat from when she and the other Black Knights were paraded through the Settlement, but she had torn her sleeves off, freeing her to point the gun at her former boss. She said nothing at this.

"Kallen..." he said calmingly, "...I did all of that to create a brand new world, a world without war and terror. A world where Nunnaly could live safely. And then I killed myself to make sure it came true. Please Kallen, understand."

More tense seconds dragged through time as Kallen silently stared at Lelouch. Finally, he lowered her weapon, but kept it in her hands. "Suzaku?"

Lelouch nodded and turned around, lowering his hands. Kallen shook her head. "I should have known you'd have another trick up your sleeve. How'd you do it? How'd he escape the explosion?"

"You'd have to ask Lord Asplund that question; he was the one who mad the modifications to the Lancelot."

"It doesn't seem like we're going to find him here." Kallen commented, looking out at the ghetto. "Where ARE we? I mean, I know we're in Shinjuku, but what's going on?"

"I think we've been taken to another universe." Lelouch replied, walking over to her. " A universe in which I've apparently seized the throne for my own gain."

"The _real _evil Lelouch." Kallen laughed at it. "I can't wait to kill you."

Lelouch just looked pensively at Kallen, who looked back expectantly. "Come on, are you seriously considering doing nothing about this? He's worse than your father was. And you expect me to sit back while Japan is still..."

"On the contrary, Kallen," Lelouch replied, "I'm not going to allow the Emperor rule for any longer than is necessary. I started as Zero to rid this world of evil, of tyranny, and now..."

And explosion rocked the ghetto, a plume of smoke being cast into the sky. The homeless Japanese on the street below looked up in shock at the sight of another act of terrorism. Kallen stared in shock at the sudden explosion, her weapon ready again.

"Of course, the Osaka bombings." Lelouch muttered remembering what else occurred the day they were televised. "This must be..."

...

"What?" Earl Lee cried out over the radio.

"A bomb on the main path!" B-1 called back to his commander. "it must have been placed after we cleared the area but before the first truck arrived. The advance guard and the first decoy has been taken out completely."

"Impossible, they can't have known our path!" The Earl yelled back at his subordinate. He leaned back heavily in his cockpit, trying to regain control of himself. "It's all right, switch to the backup route. B-4, come in, we are switching to..."

"We're under attack!"

Shocked, the Earl yelled at the radio, "B-4, acknowledge!"

"This is B-4, we are under attack from unknown hostiles along the backup route. We've been compromised! AGH!" And explosion cut off the radio, filling the cockpit with static.

_What the hell is going on?_ The Earl panicked. _They know our route!_

"Orders, sir?" K-1 called out from next to him. The Earl looked up again, the convoy had stopped under the recent barrage of information.

"Keep moving!" The Earl yelled at his soldiers, "We can't allow the convoy to become a sitting target! We need to take escape route..." he mulled over the options, "...beta."

"Sir," K-1 interjected, "That takes us through..."

"I know," the Earl snapped back, "but it's the furthest from current attacks. We'll steer clear of those routes and make our way straight for emergency point one and from there meet up with reinforcements from the South Base. K-1 and K-2, form up with me along the package. K-3, move ahead and clear the route. Other nearby knights, form up along the convoy immediately!"

A chorus of "Yes, my lord!" Rang out through his cockpit, but the Earl didn't pay attention. _This is a disaster, but it's still salvageable. I may get chastised by the Emperor, but I won't lose my position. Damn, we need to get away from those terrorists!_

...

"The convoy is entering the ghetto. The knights are forming up alongside the third truck from the front."

"All right, then the package must be in that truck. Yoshida and Nagata, prepare to isolate the truck. I'll attack on your mark. We have seconds to get it away before they realize what hit them."

"Yes sir!"

The terrorist leader sat back in the Glasgow that served as his command unit. His eyes burned with fierce devotion. In the distance, he could hear the rumble of explosions and the approach of the convoy. Sighing, he touched a photograph of his childhood in old Japan before in invasion. When he looked up at the screen in front of him, he saw the convoy begin to round the corner, an advance knightmare frame overlooking his hiding spot behind a wall.

"All right," Naoto Kozuki called out to the Britannian forces as the target vehicle passed, "this is for my sister you Britannian bastards!'

_Author's Note: I'm so happy I wrote most of this last night during my creative whirlwind. Anyway, part two of... some number is up and I can't wait to hear more lovely reviews. I'll accept practically anything: ideas, inspiration, hell, even a cameo OC shout-out idea. In any case, I'll at least have episode one done soon. Just keep writing and hopefully it will guilt me into continuing past that._


	3. Episode 1 Part 3

Code Geass: Brand New World

Episode 1: The Two Emperors

Part 3

Author's Note: I have no connection to Sunrise, CLAMP, Bandai, and all those lovely people. As a fan of Code Geass, I am inexplicably drawn to the universe to write fanfiction in. Much like my Rivalz fanfiction (which I probably will return to much later) this world is non cannon and should only be used for non-profit entertainment purposes only. Please support the official release.

_The date was August 10, 2015 of the Imperial Calendar. On the fifth anniversary of the subjugation of Japan and the incorporation of Area Eleven, Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia, was poisoned by his own son, eleventh prince Lelouch vi Britannia, last remaining of the vi Britannia. In the following coup, he executed princes Odysseus and Schneizel, his main opponents to his rule, and transferred his militaristic siblings away from the palaces at Pendragon. Taking upon the title of 99th Emperor, Lelouch is determined to keep his Empire under an iron grasp..._

...

The Glasgow came out of nowhere, appearing on the monitors of the knightmare escort too late to be stopped. K-1 froze in shock as the Glasgow, in one swift move, launched a slash harken into the cockpit of Q-1's Sutherland, inciting a large, orange explosion to erupt from his commander's mech. He barely had enough time to scream before he was vaporized in the fireball. Fortunately for him, K-1 had been guarding the other side of the convoy and was stunned only momentarily by the blast.

"What's this? And Ambush!" A soldier cried out over the line. K-1 just grimaced and wheeled his knightmare to face the new attacker. He quickly leapt over the truck he was protecting, unfolding his assault rifle and pointed it at the knightmare. But the pilot was too quick, dodging the initial barrage and sweeping to the side, taking out K-5, who had attempted to assist.

"How dare you attack the Imperial-URG!" He cried out to the terrorist, only to be silenced by a rocket exploding on the side of his leg, crippling his knightmare. He looked out his side window, spying the two terrorists that had caught him by surprise. He raise his rifle to fire a weak barrage of bullets at his new attackers, but another rocket soon blasted through the leg at the joint, sending the knightmare pathetically to the ground, face-down.

Outside, he could hear as the guard was drawn away by the Glasgow, while the two terrorists that attacked him from behind ran to the truck... the truck with the poison gas. A burst of machine gun fire, blasted open the side window and allowed the terrorists to hijack the vehicle. Desperately, K-1 attempted to fire at the vehicle, to prevent it from getting into the terrorists' hands, but his attacks were futile, and in less than a minute the terrorists had boarded and driven the vehicle off the road.

K-1 screamed in fury and slammed his fist against the side of his cockpit. _Dammit! I've been outmaneuvered by some Eleven scum! I've failed you, your majesty..._

Shortly after, N-4 approached K-1, reaching to pull up his superior's knightmare. "Lord Jeremiah! Are you injured?"

The knight growled, but accepted the fellow knight's help. "N-4, remember to keep all names silent, this mission is of the utmost..." Jeremiah sighed, giving up the illusion that this operation could still be salvaged. "N-4, my knightmare has been disabled, I request your Sutherland immediately."

N-4 was momentarilly stunned by the request. "Ah, but how will I...?"

But Jeremiah was already removing himself from the cockpit. "You're a knight in the service of his majesty Emperor Lelouch. You should be fine on foot until reinforcements can arrive. Meanwhile, I have to track down these godless terrorists!"

"Yes, my lord!" The knight called out, removing himself and his key from the knightmare. Jeremiah looked stone-faced down the path the terrorists in the truck took, going over in his mind the maps of the ghetto he studied days before the mission took place.

_Your majesty... I will not fail you again... I promise you!_

...

"What?"

The party ground to a halt as the giggling nobles turned and looked a Viceroy Clovis la Britannia, his calm demeanor collapsed into panic, his rosy face pale and bright eyes wide with fear. Dietard Reid was one of the first to notice the Viceroy's shocked expression when General Bartley leaned in and whispered in his ear. Silently, he edged towards the two leaders of Area Eleven, inconspicuously removing his recording device.

Bartley grimaced at the Prince's outbreak and leaned in, whispering, "Your highness, the commander has fallen, the Imperial Guard is scattered trying to deal with the terrorists..."

Clovis hissed back at the rotund General, "And the..." He didn't need to finish, Bartley's fearful expression was enough to convey the answer without being asked. Clovis buried his face in his hands.

"Your highness?" A noblewoman approached Clovis, but he began walking away, eyes wide, fearing for his life. Bartley followed. As they passed, Deitard caught a snippet of their whispered conversation.

"Call out all military forces, converge on Shinjuku ghetto. I will be taking to the field myself in the G-1."

"Your highness, is that necessary, I can take care of..."

"Bartley, if it isn't recovered, the Emperor will have my head as well, whether I am at the field or not. If I succeed, I can probably be transferred out of this nightmare of an Area."

"Yes your highness."

"And send out the Honorary Britannians, they'll scour the ghetto for the truck before I risk any more Britannian lives. We need to take care of this quickly, or my brother will kill me himself when he finds out about this. I want a gag order on all military communications to the mainland, we can't allow my brother to..."

...

"The convoy has been attacked?"

Kannon looked calmly back into the Emperor's stoney eyes. "Yes your majesty, our reports show that Earl Lee was killed in an ambush attack that separated the package from the main convoy. Right now, the package has been taken into the ghetto. However, the tracking signal has been disrupted, we don't have a precise fix on the truck."

Emperor Lelouch sat up straighter in his chair, closing the small blue book in his hands. His cold demeanor showed no sign of emotion as he took in the news. "It's likely been taken underground, the tunnels have been a mess to seal off. Has the package been opened?"

Kannon shook his head. "We believe the seal still holds, your majesty. They are unlikely to break through it in any reasonable amount of time."

The Emperor steepled his fingers in thought. "Very well Kannon. What is the situation with my brother?"

"The Viceroy is leading the forces on the ground himself. The G-1 and every available military force that can be mobilized has been."

"I see... I'm not going to interfere just yet. Kannon, keep an eye on military communication and inform me of any changes."

Kannon bowed and left the private cabin of his Emperor's transport. The Emperor meanwhile stared out of the window at the bright blue of the Pacific ocean, Area Eleven still many miles away. _Well Clovis_, Lelouch thought as he lazily stared at the fluffy white clouds outside of his window, _Let's see if you can prove yourself_

...

"Lelouch, look out!"

Lelouch stopped, barely avoiding jumping into the path of infantrymen in jeeps, clearing the streets of the ghetto of any Japanese that were unfortunate to be out. Smoke circled overhead as fires broke out around areas where terrorists collided with Britannian soldiers.

Lelouch looked both ways down the broken street, Kallen pressed to the wall behind him, pistol at the ready. "How much further, Lelouch?" Kallen asked as Lelouch sped out of the alley.

"The tunnel entrance should be close," he replied, "in the warehouse district. The truck should be pulled into the underground from there."

Kallen held Lelouch back at the next alley, peering into the dark corners of the street ahead. "Do you really think that..."

Lelouch looked back at her over his shoulder, "Whether the truck is holding poison gas or CC, the underground is the best place for you to have hidden it. And based on the location of the smoke," Lelouch continued to run down the alley when Kallen cleared it, "the truck must have entered the underground in roughly the same area as before."

"And CC?" Kallen continued.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "I don't know for sure, but there are far too many factors the same: the Osaka bombings, the attack shortly after the broadcast, despite this universe, everything seems to be playing out in a similar manner as before. And if I'm right and CC is in that truck..."

The two terrorists rounded the corner, arriving at the warehouse remembered from the fateful day Lelouch attained his greatest weapon.

"...then things are about to get much easier..."

_Author's Note: Wow, I'm glad I was able to churn this one out quickly. Thanks for all of the reviews! The speculation is high on this one, and I guess that's because I left a few things a little too vague. I also have heard calls for both LeloichxKallen and anti-LelouchxKallen. I have no idea where the relationships in this story go, but I'll keep all opinions in mind. But no matter, more explanations and twists are on their way. For now, I have homework to do. -Sigh- _


	4. Episode 1 Part 4

Code Geass: Brand New World

Episode 1: The Two Emperors

Part 4

Author's Note: I have no connection to Sunrise, CLAMP, Bandai, and all those lovely people. As a fan of Code Geass, I am inexplicably drawn to the universe to write fanfiction in. Much like my Rivalz fanfiction (which I probably will return to much later) this world is non cannon and should only be used for non-profit entertainment purposes only. Please support the official release.

_The date was August 10, 2015 of the Imperial Calendar. On the fifth anniversary of the subjugation of Japan and the incorporation of Area Eleven, Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia, was poisoned by his own son, eleventh prince Lelouch vi Britannia, last remaining of the vi Britannia. In the following coup, he executed princes Odysseus and Schneizel, his main opponents to his rule, and transferred his militaristic siblings away from the palaces at Pendragon. Taking upon the title of 99th Emperor, Lelouch is determined to keep his Empire under an iron grasp..._

...

In the darkness of the abandoned tunnels under Shinjuku, a stolen military truck stood, stuck in a ditch in the ground.

"Is it safe?" Naoto asked through the radio, his voice distorted.

Miname jumped out of the truck, still holding onto the radio he used to communicate with the terrorist leader. "I'm checking on it now," he replied, pulling the release lever on the side of the truck as he did so. The side fell open, revealing the sparse insides of the truck. Two guards, responsible for guarding the package, were dead, sprayed with bullets when MIname and Nagata first hijacked the truck. However the package stood with nary a scratch, a spherical container with incomprehensible hoses and dials stuck to it, almost at random.

"Aye, it's safe," Miname replied, "nobody's going to get to it in a while. But they're going to find it eventually Naoto. What are we supposed to do? Open it?"

"Are you nuts?" Naoto nearly cried through the radio, "If it is really poison gas as our informant said, opening it without the proper tools could doom all of Shinjuku!"

Miname winced at Naoto's outburst, "You're right. But I can't move it with the truck stuck down here. And with Nagata..." He glanced back at the bloody body in the passenger seat of the truck.

After a moment of silence, Naoto responded, "There's nothing we can do for him now. Meet me at the North entrance, I'll disengage and help you move it out of the ghetto, where they can't find it.

"Yes sir." Miname replied and, with a last look back at the still body of his friend, he dashed off.

...

Quietly, the two terrorists made their way down the tunnel, feeling their way through the darkness. Kallen lead the way, her weapon at the ready, eyes and ears keeping watch for any movement. Lelouch followed behind, eyes darting around, noticing familiar details in the tunnel.

"We're close," Lelouch muttered, "I remember this place."

Kallen turned back and whispered, "Are you sure?"

Lelouch nodded and pointed down the tunnel. Turning back, Kallen saw for the first time in a year the truck. It was different than the one she and Naoto used to carry out the poison gas in their universe; it was a military vehicle, for one, practically a tank with the amount of armor covering it. It was smaller too, but the extra plating gave it a feeling of incredible density.

The side door was open too, revealing a familiar object inside.

"Unbelieveable," Kallen whispered as they both approached the truck, "even in this universe, the truck is here. It's like everything's different and yet..."

"I know," Lelouch muttered back, climbing into the open door. "This clearly isn't the truck you used to carry CC." He ran his hands over the bullet marks embedded into the side of the vehicle. "It looks like this was stolen from a convoy in this time..."

Kallen whistled, "Not even Naoto was that crazy."

Lelouch turned to the container inside the truck, not commenting on Kallen's brother. He frowned as he felt the sides of the container, "How do you get this open?"

Kallen peered into their dark surroundings. "How did you get it open before?"

"I didn't," Lelouch replied, 'It just opened on its own after..." He suddenly hissed and turned around, scanning the tunnel around him.

Kallen heard him and raised her pistol, pointing it at the shadowy shapes. "What did you see Lelouch?" Kallen whispered.

Several tense moments of silence later, Lelouch sighed, turning back to the container. "Nothing," he replied, "I was just half expecting to be knocked to the ground by a spinning kick." Kallen glanced up in confusion. "If things were truly going by the original schedule, this would be the point at which Suzaku would show up." Kallen turned away, understanding. "Then I would chew him out, he would accuse me of being a terrorist, and then the container would just..."

Suddenly, Lelouch's hands caught an edge, depressing a hidden button. A whirr came from the device as laser lights suddenly emerged from the top, scanning Lelouch's shocked face and eyes. As suddenly as it had started it stopped, and the truck was silent again.

"What...?" Kallen started to ask, but was soon caught off guard as the container fell apart in a blinding flash of light that caused Lelouch to stumble back, nearly falling off the edge of the truck. Tubes and nozzles disconnected as the panels that made up the sides of the container fell off, revealing its occupant. The green-haired girl inside was suspended for a moment in a gel-like substance before falling to the floor of the truck.

"CC..." Lelouch whispered.

...

"Kannon, what happened?"

Kannon turned around at the sound of his majesty's voice. Apparently the Emperor had heard his butler's instinctive gasp when the package's faint signal disappeared altogether, signifying one thing. Nervously, Kannon stood and turned to find the Emperor risen out of his seat and stared into his eyes.

"Your majesty..." Kannon stuttered, "The package has..."

The Emperor's eyes narrowed in fury.

...

_Author's Note: Well I can blame homework for this brief delay, that and not knowing exactly what the heck I was going to write in this part. Still, there's only one part remaining, and we all know what happens at the end of episode one, but it needs to be written. It's a short part, I know, but hang on and the last part of episode one will be up. Until then, read and review!_


	5. Episode 1 Part 5

Code Geass: Brand New World

Episode 1: The Two Emperors

Part 5

Author's Note: I have no connection to Sunrise, CLAMP, Bandai, and all those lovely people. As a fan of Code Geass, I am inexplicably drawn to the universe to write fanfiction in. Much like my Rivalz fanfiction (which I probably will return to much later) this world is non cannon and should only be used for non-profit entertainment purposes only. Please support the official release.

_The date was August 10, 2015 of the Imperial Calendar. On the fifth anniversary of the subjugation of Japan and the incorporation of Area Eleven, Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor of Britannia, was poisoned by his own son, eleventh prince Lelouch vi Britannia, last remaining of the vi Britannia. In the following coup, he executed princes Odysseus and Schneizel, his main opponents to his rule, and transferred his militaristic siblings away from the palaces at Pendragon. Taking upon the title of 99th Emperor, Lelouch is determined to keep his Empire under an iron grasp..._

...

"Kallen, help me with CC" Lelouch grunted, lifting the bound green-haired prisoner from the ground. The witch was deceptively heavy for her slight frame, but Lelouch managed to haul her into a sitting position. Meanwhile Kallen bent over CC's legs, fiddling with the large straps that bound them together.

"CC, can you hear me?" Lelouch spoke to the witch, turning her head to face him. There was a pause where there was no response, but she eventually opened her eyes, gazing lazily into Lelouch's purple eyes.

"CC..." Lelouch whispered, but before he could continue, the witch closed her eyes again and defiantly slumped against him.

"Erg, CC, we don't have time for this!" Lelouch growled at the witch to no avail. He let one of his hands slip from under her head and rub his forehead in thought. _Damn, of course she's being so stubborn_, he thought_. I'm the Emperor who likely imprisoned her in there in the first place. And even if Clovis was responsible for catching her in the first place, I would have found out eventually. What can I do to convince her that I'm not..._

A stirring in the cabin of the truck caused both Lelouch and Kallen to looks up suddenly in shock.

"Did you check the...?"

Kallen shook her head in dawning realization, and leapt to her feet. In an instant she dashed over to the cabin, disregarding stealth or her surroundings, and looked in through the side window. Inside, lying across the front seats, was a familiar face, his clothes stained in blood but his head slowly moving from side to side.

"Nagata!" Kallen called out, pressing her face to the window. The terrorist blinked, looking up to the window. His eyes were unfocused and seemed clouded over, but they still looked into Kallen's. He held his gaze for several moments, both Kallen and Nagata silent. By this time, Lelouch had arrived next to the door, peering in.

Eventually Nagata worked up the strength to lift his left hand, and raised it to the dashboard. He never took his eyes off of Kallen, pain and sorrow in both of their faces. Nagata gasped harshly, trying to take in breath even as tears poured from his eyes. Finally, his lips started to form words. His hands moved over to a device attached to the dashboard itself.

In Japanese, Nagata muttered, "Long live..."

Lelouch started, realizing what was happening next. In an instant, he grabbed Kallen by the shoulder and pulled her to the ground.

Inside the cabin, Nagata activated the bomb.

"Long live... Japan..."

...

In the G-1, Clovis, Bartley and the rest of the present officers gasped as a flare of white appeared out of nowhere on the tactical map, disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Bartley, what was that?" Clovis called out to his general.

"Ah... Commander Stanley!" He shouted into the communication channels after a brief pause. "Status report! What was that?"

"Explosion, sir." The staticy voice replied. "The terrorists must have set off a charge in the underground. We've lost contact with Honorary Britannian groups 3 and 4."

"Any other casualties?" Bartley called out as his Prince leaned back in his command chair.

"No sir, Britannian or Eleven." Commander Stanley replied. There was a pause before he continued. "General Bartley, do you think that...?"

But Bartley cut him off, replying, "Continue your search Commander." Shutting off the communicator, he turned to Clovis, who leaned back in deep thought. "Sir, if the terrorists destroyed the package then..."

"It's not destroyed." Clovis replied matter-of-factly, "It can't be. But this has gone out of hand now." He sighed, his voice becoming dark and brooding. "Bartley, If knowledge of hit gets out, the Emperor will destroy me. The Plan must therefore be moved to the next stage..."

Bartley stepped back in shock. "Ah... Your Highness..."

"What is the status of our Knightmare force?" Clovis asked almost airily, but with an undertone of determination.

"Your Highness..." Bartley started, but stopped and answered, "Roughly half of our forces and what remains of Emperor Lelouch's soldiers are tied up dealing with the terrorist forces. We have inflicted unknown casualties..."

But Clovis cut him off, saying, "That means we still have half of our force remaining to deal with the next phase..." Slowly, he rose to his feet, all eyes in the G-1 on him. He looked up and in a commanding voice proclaimed, "Knowledge of the package must not be released! We cannot allow anyone to escape the Ghetto alive!"

Raising his hand, he shouted, "As Clovis, third prince of the Empire, I command you..." He dramatically swept his arm across his body, "destroy Shinjuku Ghetto... leave none alive!"

...

In the dark of the tunnels, Lelouch and Kallen dragged the still form of CC away from the smoldering ruins of the truck. Under Lelouch's panting, Kallen sobbed silently, thinking back to Nagata's broken face as he pressed the self-destruct button. In the distance, the sounds of explosions could be heard, muffled by layers of concrete. Other than the three in the hallway, there wasn't a sign of life in the tunnels.

Finally exhaustion overtook Lelouch, and he slumped against the wall, throwing CC to the side as he did before. Panting, he raised his hand to his eyes and tried to clear his mind. Kallen also stopped and sank to her knees, sobbing.

"Dammit, CC!" Lelouch cried at the unresponsive immortal. "I'm not the same Lelouch that you know! Can't you see that?" Lelouch glared at her. Still, the immortal's eyes remained closed, feigning unconsciousness. Lelouch growled in anger and punched the wall. "Great! The one tool I'm going to need... the one thing I have to have to be even remotely successful..!"

"Nagata..." Kallen sobbed. "He's dead... again... and there's nothing I could have..."

"There was nothing you could do before either!" Lelouch snapped, causing Kallen to glare up at him. Sighing, Lelouch buried his eyes in his hands again and continued more calmly, "I'm sorry Kallen, I just... we can't focus on the past right now. All we know is that once more, we are up against the Britannian Empire. Just this time, you and I have fought it before... together... And we know about Geass... and everything that happened before." Lelouch looked up at his once most loyal subordinate. "Kallen, this may be a different Britannia than before, one lead my myself... but together, and when CC finally comes to her senses, you and I can fight against it again." Lelouch stretched his arm out to her. "We just need to focus."

Silently, Kallen looked up at Lelouch, and took his hand.

"You there! Stop!"

Lelouch hissed as several figures emerged from around a corner, holding pistols and flashlights pointed at the two terrorists and their cargo.

"Run!" He called out, pulling both CC and Kallen to their feet and dashing down a perpendicular hallway.

...

In the streets above, Lord Jeremiah launched a harken into the building next to him, hopefully taking out one of the terrorists firing down on his position. Both K-8 and K-9 had been eliminated by the terrorists, leaving him and two more knightmares to fight back.

"My lord!" One of the knightmares called over the radio, "We should retreat to Point Seven!"

"Impossible!" Jeremiah shouted back. "If we give up this cross-section, we cut ourselves off from ever regaining the package! We're holding this area until reinforcements arrive, is that understood!"

But the soldier did not respond, as more gunfire rained down on them from the rooftops. Scowling, Jerimiah fired another volley of covering fire up at the building he had sprayed several times already. The terrorists were will organized; they had managed to force the knightmares into cover, preventing them from using their armaments to their full capabilities. Even now, ammunition was just beginning to run low amongst the Imperial Guardsmen remaining.

A light flashed on his HUD. "Could it be...?" He muttered. Before he could tell the good news to his comrades, they arrived. Five Sutherlands swept down the street, flanking the terrorist position and laughing rockets of their own into the building. The fire ceased as the terrorists fell back, lest they be torn apart by these fresh machines. The column of reinforcements circled around Jerimiah and the other knightmares.

"Who is currently commanding this unit?" The commander of the reinforcements, a female, asked Jeremiah over the radio.

"Margrave Jerimiah Gottwald," He replied, "Third officer of the Imperial Guard. Who might you be?"

"Major Viletta Nu of Clovis' Royal Guard." The commander replied. "We have been sent to assist your operations in any way we can."

Jeremiah chuckled. "It appears Clovis has finally started putting troops on the ground..." But his chuckling was cut off at the sound of explosions. In the air, VTOLs were launching missiles indiscriminately into the ghetto itself.

"Prince Clovis has decided to expand the operation." Viletta answered the unasked question. "He also recommends that you attack anyone who may be a terrorist among the Eleven population, my lord."

Silently, Jeremiah watched as clouds of fire were flung into the air my Clovis' campaign of slaughter. He thought of the knightmares gunning down innocent Elevens in the street. Infantry men going door to door and blasting apart Elevens that cowered in their homes. Tanks leveling entire city blocks as Elevens scream and fall to their deaths.

_This will make things easier_ He thought, and organized his men to join in the operations.

...

Panting heavily, Lelouch pulled the limp CC behind a support column, the soldiers hot on their trail. Kallen, having fired a few pointless shots during the pursuit, dodged behind a nearby column.

"Dead end." She pointed out.

"I know!" Lelouch hissed, still trying to regain his breath. The sounds of the soldiers' jackboots echoed down the hall, their owner's voices growing louder and louder.

"They went this way!"

"There's no way out for you!"

"Drop the girl and we can talk about this..."

Finally the hammering of boots stopped, the soldiers coming to only three yards from their position. Light from their flashlights flew across the room, searching for Lelouch and Kallen's hiding spot. Gritting his teeth, Lelouch felt himself slide down the column and into a sitting position, cradling the still form of CC.

_Dammit CC, can't you see I'm not the Emperor?_ Lelouch thought as he started at the witch_. I'm not the same man. Stop being so stubborn and help me!_

He heard a soft intake of breath as one of the soldiers began slowly approaching their position. Kallen stood stock still in the shadows praying for a miracle. Lelouch glanced over to her hiding spot. _If she had any ammunition left, she would of started firing by now. We're out of ammunition, out of time, out of luck, and this absurd witch holds the only chance for us to succeed_. He clenched his eyes shut, praying for a miracle.

And he called out her name.

The soldier approaching them backed up.

Kallen glanced over in shock and confusion.

And CC reached over and touched Lelouch's hand.

In the mystical void, Lelouch found himself helplessly floating in the face of a cosmic power far too great for him to understand. In front of him, ghostly and floating, was the spirit of CC. The green-haired goddess stared at Lelouch's ethereal form.

_You have a lot of explaining to do._

...

"What was that?"

"I don't know, something like..."

"It doesn't matter, they're behind those columns. Shoot them!"

"Wait!"

While Clovis' Royal Guard argued amongst themselves, one of the terrorists came out from behind the column. Surprised, they raised their pistols in response. Their leader was on the verge of pulling the trigger before catching sight of the youth's face.

Dazed, he and his men looked into the face of their Emperor, their sworn liege, aiding and abetting terrorists.

"Your... majesty?"

In the light of the flashlights, all of the men could see Lelouch grin cruelly. A flash of purple covered his eye. Dramatically Lelouch raised his hand over his eye and threw it aside, as though dismissing the confused soldiers.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you..."

...

"Tell me again..."

Kannon backed up against the computer panel as the Emperor closed in on him, fury in his eyes. The Emperor griped his book tightly, his knuckles white and shaking. His eyes seemed to pierce into Kannon's mind, tearing it apart and leaving him weak.

"The package..." He stuttered. "The package... has disappeared from the screens. Either it was opened or..."

But the Emperor cut him off, violently pushing the cowering butler away from the panel. Immediately he leaned over it, scanning the screen for any sign of the missing witch's container. With his eyes glued to the screen, he opened the book, flipping through pages of hand-written notes.

"They most likely haven't found a way to open it." The Emperor muttered to himself. "Mostly likely they destroyed it." He stopped flipping through the book and glanced at a page of figures. "According to Clovis' notes, it will be approximately an hour before she reforms and they figure out what she is." He slammed the book shut and turned to Kannon, who had composed himself only to cower under his Emperor's gaze.

"Battlefield report, now."

"According to communications, Clovis' forces have begun a systematic cleansing of Shinjuku ghetto. All Elevens in the area are being destroyed, along with the terrorists. The few terrorist outposts are crumbling under the assault."

The Emperor nodded. "A good plan, but whoever was responsible for ambushing my Imperial Guard will be prepared for such a response." His brows furrowed in thought momentarily. "Begin accessing the military computers, I'm going to take control of the battle."

"Yes, your majesty." Kannon bowed and turned back to his computer.

"And Kannon?"

He looked up. The Emperor was standing at the window, but the butler could see his reflection in the glass. He smiled wickedly, darkly, like a demon unleashing his power against a cowering mortal.

"Contact my knight..."

...

In the Britannian Military HQ, a lone figure leaned against a chair, flipping a knife. Coldly, calmly, the figure watched as the knife danced across the five fingers in cold precision. Suddenly the door opened, a military officer stepping in and bowing to the figure.

"My..." But the figure cut him off, rising and striding towards the soldier.

"What does my Emperor wish of me?" The Knight of One asked.

...

_Author's Note: Lesson #1 In Shadowsofthealmighty's Update Schedule, It is never regular, no matter how much you or he wishes it to be. Still, I have it finished, so here you go. Happy Thanksgiving. I must especially thank Genericrandom for inspiring me to finish this Episode. So all of you who were waiting with baited breath for the conclusion to this Episode, give him a pat on the back._

_But yeah, the Knight of One enters the fray! Episode Two is next, so we're going to be seeing more of our favorite characters (and my personal favorite). Read and Review and tune in next time (whenever that is) for the next installment. Feel free to speculate, suggest plot points, and such. While Episode Two is pretty much planned out, everything after that is up in the air for me. Good ideas can make it into this story and I read EVERY review._

_Again, Happy Thanksgiving._


End file.
